Tactics
by rayaikawa
Summary: All warfare is based on deception. They all had a take on what or who Roy Mustang is. Luckily for Mustang, he had her. ONESHOT ROYAI DAY Countdown Fanfiction DAY 11. Happy Royai Day!


The 11th! Thank you so much to those who read from the beginning to the end. I really appreciate all the support and reviews! :)

Well, here we go... The last one. Enjoy! And HAPPY ROYAI DAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA/B.

* * *

"All warfare is based on deception." - Art of War by Sun Tzu

It was a normal morning for everyone in Amestris. Everyone has just started to get back to their usual routine after the wreckage done by the Promised Day. Repairs were completed, officials were either tried or promoted. Roy Mustang, fortunately, was part of those who were promoted. He is the famed Flame Alchemist, center of promotions and object of praise for the higher-ups, and notorious lady killer of Amestris, who could ever forget? He was now a General now and at a seemingly young age, he has accomplished so much in his career.

In this particular morning, he strode through the hallway of Central Headquarters.

"Hey, did you hear what he was like in Ishbal?"

"To be promoted at such a young age!"

"How many strings do you think he pulled?"

"Hey! Hey! Did you hear that he's actually planning on turning the nation to a democracy?"

"Such audacity!"

Roy Mustang heard all of this. He just got out of the conference room where he held an important bidding on the project aiming to connect Xing to Amestris. Instead of getting his spirits dampened, he merely shook his head stylishly and grinned. He grinned with confidence overflowing and radiating from every inch of that smile. Oh how he loved the attention.

When he entered his now even more spacious office, all his men were there. Breda filling his belly with a box of pizza, Fuery tinkering with another radio like he always does, Falman reading the newspaper and of course, how could he not notice, his right hand woman, Riza Hawkeye was starting early on the paperwork.

"Good Morning General." They all saluted and were told to be at ease eventually.

General Mustang sat on his throne and began looking extremely bored as the stacks of paper started to pile up. "Ah, what a day."

"Please don't slack of General Mustang." Riza readily advised. "I think you should really get started. It's quite a busy month."

"How troublesome." He muttered as he picked up his pen.

The whole morning transpired that way like it always did every morning. Life was mundane, boring, monotonous.

_He maintained a perfect mask._

When lunch time came, Mustang and Hawkeye were left in the office. And then she asked him.

"I hope you're not letting all those hate get into you." She said nonchalantly. That was the thing with Hawkeye. She always seemed calm but she could be worried too.

"Of course not." He quickly replied and averted his eyes from her sharp and staring ones.

"Really?" Riza asked again. "Why do I feel otherwise, General Mustang?"

"Yes. Really." He uneasily replied.

It was amazing how she saw right through him, he thought. All these years, Roy has always decided that in his profession, deception was the right tactic. It was the only way he could win. That if he pretended to be the lazy one who didn't care at all, his enemies would be fooled completely. Lucky him, everyone fell for it. Except her.

"Say, Hawkeye," Roy interrupted the long silence that fell since the last conversation he ended.

"Yes, sir?" She replied as she flipped through the signed documents for proofreading.

"I was just thinking," Roy began. "It's really been a while since we first met, right?"

She looked at him and her lips formed to a small smile. "Yes. Quite a very long time ago that was." She replied. "Why?"

"Hm. Nothing." He said. "I just wanted to thank you."

"So the crazy talk of the people has been affecting you after all." She replied with an appreciative smile.

"Thank you. Yes. That was what you meant, right?" Roy looked out his window and chuckled lightly.

"Why of all times are you affected now?" She stood up and made her way beside him; not a step behind but beside him, a place only for her.

"I don't know. I'm just a bit tired I guess." He leaned on her and so did she in order to balance their weights. "I'm tired of showing a strong front when I know I'm nothing much inside… When I know I'm nothing without you."

She looked at him and then to the soaring sky. "You know what, Roy, the way we stand pretty much describes us." She smiled. "The same goes with me when you're not on the other side to push me up. Don't take the weight all to yourself. It's okay. I'll support."

All warfare is based on deception.

They all thought he was a natural genius. That he was born intelligent and cunning. But few of his friends even knew of his real origin. He was an orphan and he had to work hard in order to even understand one concept. He started small unlike most people theorized. But she saw him struggle through oblivion. They all blindly envied him and said it was his destiny. It aggravated him more than he could show. But she saw it all. She knew what patience, perseverance he put into studying, training and studying some more. She saw his dedication and she looked when no one else did.

After the war, everyone thought of him as someone cold and harsh during the war. They called him a champion, a hero, like he felt gratification from the bloodshed and fires he created. They were all wrong. Embracing him with smiles and flattering words only deepened his cuts. They all talked to him about it like it was an easy stroll in the park or eating strawberry shortcake. Oftentimes, he found himself clenching his fists, gritting his teeth in agony but then again, she read through him like a book. She was the only one who dared to look straight into his very depths and console him with her presence.

And then they called him a playboy too. They kept blaming him for being dumped and the like. It was really annoying, troublesome. First, he only picked up women who worked for his foster mother when it came to investigation. Second, he may work slowly but he does his work even if he crams it a lot. Third, they keep saying he was a leech to the higher-ups. He's a human being too and with that in mind, he was affected too. He was insecure inside. He was unsure sometimes but he never let it show. She was the only one who let him take his time. She was the only one who let him have his episodes. She saw him not as a soldier, not as a playboy. She saw him as he is. As Roy Mustang, a human being with feelings.

"Thank you, Riza." He whispered to her ear as he leaned forward for a kiss. "For seeing me through just the way I am."

* * *

I personally believe that besides the Anti-Frat rule in the military, the quote: "All warfare is based on deception" perfectly describes the relationship Roy and Riza share. They may not show it but it doesn't mean it's not there. :)

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, read and liked my Countdown Series until this very last one. Please let me know what you think for the very last time ne~! :)

Thank you!

_11_


End file.
